Dejen de mirarla!
by Maarin W
Summary: Una tarde aburrida para Naruto se convierte en la tarde más dificil en su vida y T O D O por culpa de... ¿La ropa de Hinata? Entren, Lean & Diviertanse! mi primer NaruHina


_Hola-Hola!_ :3 wii mi primer NaruHina *w* me siento completa HAHA ok no...

bueno...tengo un fic pendiente u_u haha pero me vino la idea de este & no me pude resistir w haha

va a ser cortito xD por que luego los hago demasiado largos x)

espero que les guste :DD a mi me divirtio mucho escribirlo haha

Naruto _No_ me pertenece... ó eso creen ¬w¬ hahaha

Disfruten & nos leemos abajo ;D

* * *

**E**ra una mañana muy hermosa en la aldea de la hoja, bueno, no era tan hermosa para todos sus habitantes ya que cierto rubio atractivo de unos hermosos ojos azul profundo estaba de mal humor ya que el entrenamiento especial que tenía planeado para ese día se había ido al caño por culpa de Sasuke, su mejor amigo, sí, Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea hace aproximadamente un año, había asesinado a Orochimaru y a Itachi cumpliendo así su dichosa venganza, así que volvió a la aldea, a su hogar con sus amigos y el amor de su vida, Sakura, el idiota (según Naruto) tardo mucho en darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Sakura y lo primero que hizo al volver a la aldea fue gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba y que si tenía algún pretendiente que fuera reparando su tumba, después de su llegada todo había sido muy tranquilo, seguían con sus entrenamientos y realizaban misiones como siempre,

En fin… esa mañana tenían un entrenamiento especial, que el lindo rubio se moría por tener pero…

1.- Kakashi-sensei se había ido a una misión de emergencia la madrugada anterior.

2.-A Sasuke se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de invitar a su novia a un romántico desayuno, POR DIOS! Desde cuando el teme era romántico…

Y 3.-Sakura-chan había aceptado con mucho gusto la invitación del idiota de su novio, dejándolo a él solo, con las ganas de desayunar y de su entrenamiento.

-Maldito Sasuke, ahora siempre acapara a Sakura-chan y a mí me dejan solito –se quejaba lastimosamente en silencio un rubio de no más de 18 años –Bien ya que no habrá entrenamiento, paseare por ahí.

Decidido esto el rubio salió de su apartamento y se encamino a….quien sabe dónde.

En otra parte de la aldea una joven de larga cabellera de color negro con reflejos azules, de piel blanca, de hermosas facciones y de unos increíblemente bellos ojos color perla estaba frente al espejo de su habitación con la boca acierta y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-P-pero esto no es…yo no pedí que mi nuevo traje fuera…-de detuvo, se miro de pies a cabeza otra vez y continuo- Así- termino haciendo un ademan con las manos apuntando a su cuerpo.

-Ya cálmate Hina-chan –le contesto hermosa una joven como de 25 años de cabello rojo y ojos color miel –Creo que te queda muuuuuuy bien –dijo con una gran sonrisa, tomándola de los hombros, como si le estuviera dando apoyo.

-Pero Tomoe-san, le dije que se apegara al modelo que le dibuje –le contesto la pelinegra con un puchero en la boca, con los años Hinata dejo de tartamudear, bueno casi ya tenía más confianza en ella misma y era decidida en sus decisiones.

-Si lo sé- le contesto la pelirroja sin mucho ánimo –Pero luego me vino esta idea y me pareció mejor- termino mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más.

-Es que esto es muy….

-¿Sexy? –completo la oración de la joven de mirada perlada –Oh Vamos Hina-chan, no estás plana ¿Sabes? Deberías aprovechar lo que tienes- continuo divertida mientras sonreía pícaramente y se sentaba en la cama de la susodicha, dejándola frente al espejo –No me digas que rechazaras lo que he hecho para ti –le cuestiono fingiendo tristeza.

-_Tomoe-san no cambia_ –pensó un poco nerviosa Hinata mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza-Sabes que no me refiero a eso – le dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Tomoe, era una joven que trabajaba para la familia Hyuga confeccionando la ropa de los integrantes de la familia, para alguna ocasión especial ó simplemente si querían ropa nueva (hahah suena medio tonto no? xD) y Hinata la conoció cuando tenía 8 años, le tomo un gran aprecio y cariño, la tomaba como una hermana mayor por eso era más abierta con ella que con otras personas, sabía que siempre podía contar con ella y siempre la apoyaba, hasta le había platicado de su rubio, sí, la tierna Hinata todavía seguía enamorada de su rubio hiperactivo, le contaba de cuando casualmente se encontraban en la calle y ella torpemente hablaba con él, Tomoe le daba consejos pero a Hinata no le convencían mucho…

-Y bien Hina-chan, ¿Cuando empezaras a usar el bello traje que confeccione para ti? –Le pregunto la pelirroja toda emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Etto…N-no lo sé- le contesto nerviosa.

-Pero si te ves hermosísima- le animo la joven mayor.

-Pero es…m-muy… –le dijo con un sonrojo más notorio en su rostro.

-Pff, que dices, está perfecto para ti, además…yo creo que Naruto pensara que te ves muy bien- le contesto pícaramente y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-…-

-¡Perfecto lo usaras desde hoy! –dijo triunfante al no recibir respuesta de la otra chica.

-D-emo… ¿Qué tal si me dice que me veo mal? –pregunto un poco desanimada.

-Entonces voy y lo golpeo con un bate de metal –le contestó seriamente –Vamos Hina-chan, ¿Crees que dejaría que salieras en público con algo feo ó que no se te viera bien? –le pregunto seria.

-No –respondió rápido y sin dudar.

-Entonces, ya esta…y ¿ya has hecho caso a algunos de mis concejos? –volvió a preguntar mientras le picaba las costillas y pudo ver como a Hinata se sonrojaba aún más (AUN xD)

-Tomoe-san…tus concejos son, como decirlo…son demasiados extremistas- término por decir la pelinegra con la mano en su mentón.

-¡¿EEH? –dijo ofendida.

- ¬/¬ Tomoe-san el último consejo que me diste fue "Cuando lo veas tírate sobre él y bésalo"–finalizo mientras la miraba acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? bueno…tal vez no fue mi mejor consejo, pero…No me digas que no te mueres de ganas por hacerlo- le dijo divertida.

-¡T-Tomoe-san! –le reclamo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya, está bien –le dijo la pelirroja imitando su acción – Mira la hora se me hizo tarde, tengo que ir a la mansión Uchiha- Le comento mientras apresurada tomaba sus cosas.

-¿Y eso? –le pregunto curiosa la Hyuga.

-Sasuke-san quiere hacer una blusa para Sakura-chan que tenga el emblema Uchiha- le platico alegre, al mismo tiempo que se dirigían a la puerta.

-Valla, eso es lindo- comento la pelinegra vagamente mientras se imaginaba a ella con una blusa parecida a la de Naruto, ante esta idea solo se sonrojo, su amiga vio esto y le sonrió divertida.

-Oh, me olvide de las telas en tu habitación –dijo Tomoe con un poco de preocupación- ¿Hina-chan te puedo pedir un favor? –le pregunto a Hinata y al ver que esta asintió con la cabeza le dijo -¿Puedes llevar las cajas de las telas a mi casa? Toma las llaves- Le dijo extendiéndole su mano con estas.

-S-si claro- dijo tomándolas y sonriéndole amablemente.

-Mil gracias, bueno me voy –se despidió y ya se estaba yendo cuando voleo -¡Si ves a Naruto pregúntale que piensa de tu ropa! –le grito divertida y después de decir eso se fue corriendo, llegaría tarde con el Uchiha.

-¿Eh?- soltó la pelinegra mientras bajaba la vista y veía su ropa, se había olvidado completamente de lo que llevaba puesto y se sonrojo cuando recordó lo que le había gritado Tomoe.

Hinata subió a su habitación y vio las cajas que tenía que llevar a la casa de Tomoe, eran dos, no estaban muy grandes, las apilo y se preparaba para salir cuando se vio en el espejo.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué diría Naruto-kun? –dijo en voz baja, estaba a punto de cambiarse de ropa cuando pensó- _Si Tomoe-san vio que me cambie se molestara conmigo, aaah que mas da_ –cerro su closet, se cepilló el pelo y salió de su casa, sin cambiarse de ropa, así es llevaba el dichoso conjunto que Tomoe-san confecciono para ella.

Naruto se encontraba bobeando por la aldea, iba de aquí para allá, el aburrimiento lo estaba matando, iba a doblar en una esquina cuando no puedo más y…

-¡MIERDA POR QUE SASUKE NO ME INVITO A DESAYUNAR TAMBIEN! – grito como loco desahogándose un poco.

-AAAH- se escuchó al mismo tiempo otro grito pero este más bien fue de susto.

-¿Eh?- dijo el rubio quien dio vuelta a la esquina y vio a una chica en el piso con dos cajas alrededor suyo y con varios tasos de tela a su alrededor –Oye ¿Estás bien? ¿Te caíste? –pregunto inocentemente, acercándose a la joven para ayudarla.

-Na-Naruto-kun- dijo la joven que se encontraba en el piso.

-¿Eh? –Repitió el rubio _– ¿Nos conocemos?_-pensó, se fijo más en la chica, -_Cabello negro, piel blanca ojos perla, esperen ¡ojos perla! _– ¡Hinata-chan! –grito y rápidamente se dispuso a ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-E-etto, si, solo m-me asustaste- le dijo divertida y un poco nerviosa (no hace falta mencionar que estaba sonrojada xD).

-L-lo siento- se disculpo el rubio ruidoso –_Dios ¿porque estoy nervioso? me pongo así desde aquella vez…_

_**FLAS BACK…**_

_-En serio que eres baka- le decía el Uchiha mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa que se encontraba a su lado._

_-…- El rubio se había quedado sin habla, ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO SIN HABLA! _

_-Naruto, ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto la pelirrosa mientras lo movía un poco por los hombros._

_-…-_

_-Vez, es un baka- seguía diciendo Sasuke a su novia._

_-¡Naruto reacciona!- le grito la pelirrosa para llamar su atención._

_-Es ¿en serio?, lo que me dijiste Sakura-chan –le pregunto seriamente el rubio a la pelirrosa._

_-Sip –le contesto muy feliz –Aun no puedo creer que NO te hallas dado cuenta antes- le decía muy divertida._

_-Es que…No…yo no…ella- Naruto estaba muy nervioso y un sonrojo comenzaba a surcar sus mejillas._

_-A ti también te gusta –dijo ó más bien confirmo el Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona._

_-…- El sonrojo del rubio solo aumento._

_-Oh que tierno, nuestro Naruto está creciendo –dijo Sakura sonriendo feliz, lo que provoco que Sasuke frunciera bastante el entrecejo –Y… ¿Qué harás?-le pregunto curiosa al rubio que ahora estaba pensativo._

_-Mmm, no lo sé, creo que esperare el momento indicado para decirle lo que siento –le contesto, con un tono serio mientras se ponía como tomate._

_-Te apoyare Naruto –le dijo su amiga mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa._

_-Gracias, sabía que contaría con mi Sakura-chan- le dijo Naruto con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos._

_-Bien basta, deja de decirle Sakura-chan a Sakura – se escucho la voz de un MUY molesto Sasuke._

_- Y ¿Por qué?- le pregunto un desafiante Naruto._

_-Por que NO es tu Sakura-chan ¡ES MI SAKURA-CHAN!- le grito molesto mientras soltaba a la mano de la pelirrosa para posarse detrás de ella y abrasarla de la cintura posesivamente._

_-S-Sasuke-kun- dijo muy apenada pero feliz la pelirrosa._

_-¡OOOh! ¡Sasuke-hentai! deja a Sakura-chan- le grito Naruto a su amigo/rival._

_-¿A quién le dices hentai baka? ò/o- le contesto el Uchiha con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Pues a ti –le dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo –Te demandare con las autoridades, no vaya a ser que después acoses a mi… –el rubio paró en seco y sudo frio, había metido la pata y bien bonito._

_Una sonrisa de superioridad se asomo en el rostro del Uchiha - ¿A quién? ¿A tu HI-NA-TA-CHAN? _

_El rubio no contesto nada y solo pudo sentir como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza._

_**FIN DEL FLAS BACK…**_

-¡Naruto-kun!

Un grito lo hizo salir de su trance, y vio que Hinata ya estaba de pie, al parecer ella había sido la que había gritado su nombre.

-E-etto perdón, por gritarte –se disculpo la pelinegra con una sonrojo en sus mejillas –Es que, estabas como ido y luego decías _"Sasuke-hentai no te atrevas a ponerle las manos a mi pequeña" _–le con contaba Hinata con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Hehehe lo siento –le dijo el rubio apenado –Lamento haberte asustado Hinata-chan –volvió a disculparse mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza distraídamente.

-Des-descuida Naruto-kun- le respondió y le regalo una linda sonrisa.

-Ah s-si -le dijo nerviosamente lo cual sorprendió mucho a la Hyuga –Te ayudo –le dijo cuando vio que estaba recogiendo la telas que había salido de las cajas.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo muy feliz –_Oh Naruto-kun es tan lindo_-pensó Hinata y tal hecho hizo que se sonrojara.

-_Hinata-chan es tan mona cuando se sonroja_- pensaba el rubio quien miraba bobamente a la pelinegra, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, miro a otro lado y tomo una caja –Hinata-chan, en recompensa por el susto y la caída te ayudare a llevar esto –le dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Pe-pero ¿No estás ocupado? – le pregunto tímidamente, ocultando su gran alegría por la oferta del rubio.

-No, para nada- le dijo con su alegría característica, olvidándose de lo molesto y aburrido que estaba momentos atrás –Nee, vamos Hinata-chan- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar – Y ¿Adónde vamos? –pregunto deteniéndose desorientado.

-_Típico en Naruto-kun_- pensó Hinata divertida- Oh, vamos a la casa de una amiga a dejar las cajas –le explico tiernamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Yosh!- le contesto Naruto mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Cuando estaban caminando por la aldea, Naruto sintió que los miraban mucho, pero que las miradas se concentraban en la chica que tenia al lado, giro levemente su cabeza para ver si ella percibía lo mismo y al parecer si lo percibía, estaba muy nerviosa, Naruto pensó que se veía tierna, así que se dedico a mirarla de vez en cuando.

Siguieron caminando, Naruto siendo guiado por Hinata, cuando el hiperactivo rubio no soporto más la tensión, se agacho un poco y le susurro a Hinata…

-Nee Hinata-chan, ¿Tú también sientes que nos observan?, me incomodan un poco –le comento distraídamente.

- u/ù L-lo siento, d-debe de ser por…mi ro-ropa - le dijo una muy apenada (y sonrojada) Hinata.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu ropa? –el rubio no entendía nada (raro en el no?), así que, se separo un poco de la chica y bajo la vista para ver por qué el alboroto, mal –_Oh Kami…_

* * *

Y bien? y bien? haha que les parece? *w*

espero que les haya gustado n_n más les vale ¬¬ hahah no se crean x))

bueno despues dubire el final :DD

ojala dejen reviews :3 (criticas, amenasaz lo que sea xDD) haha

**M a a r i n'**


End file.
